Elizabeth I
'''Elizabeth I' (September 7, 1533 – March 24, 1603) was the Queen of England from 1558 to 1603, known as the Elizabethan Age. She was the daughter of King Henry VIII and his second wife, Anne Boleyn. Elizabeth spent much of her childhood at Hatfield. Biography Early life Elizabeth was born on September 7, 1533''Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 144 to Henry VIII, King of England, and his second wife, Anne Boleyn. Her mother was beheaded, after being falsely accused of adultery, when Elizabeth was almost three. Elizabeth had an older half-sister, Mary by her father's first wife, Catherine of Aragon. Her father remarried within months to Jane Seymour, who gave birth to Elizabeth's half-brother Edward. After Jane's death, Henry married and divorced Anne of Cleves in 1540. The same year, he wed Catherine Howard, who was like a playmate to Elizabeth. Henry married Catherine Parr in 1543. 1544 – 1548 In July 1544, Elizabeth was sent into exile at Hatfield Palace with her governess, Kat Ashley. After writing to stepmother, Elizabeth received permission to return to court from her father, who was invading France at the time. She spent the following months with her brother Edward, her good friend Robin Dudley, and her cousin Lady Jane Grey, until her father's return for Christmas. The following May, King Henry, fearing a French invasion, sent his children away from Greenwich. Several months later at Whitehall Palace, Elizabeth and Robin find out that Princess Mary and Lord Chancellor Thomas Wriothesley were plotting something. They soon put together that Mary was planning to marry the Earl of Arran, the Regent of Mary, Queen of Scots. However, the plot fell through, when the Duchess of Lexford was poisoned, causing everyone at court to flee to different places. Back at court, during the spring of 1546, Elizabeth's stepmother, Catherine Parr briefly fell out of favor with King Henry. Elizabeth and Robin managed to warn her in time for Catherine to apologize to Henry. The next Christmas, Elizabeth spent the holidays in Enfield away from her family. On January 28, 1547, Elizabeth's father passed away and her half-brother was crowned King the following month. After her father's death, Elizabeth moved in with Catherine and her husband, Thomas Seymour. Seymour acted inappropriately with Elizabeth, which worried Kat, but she could do little about it. Eventually, Catherine found out and sent her beloved stepdaughter away. Shortly after, Kat was imprisoned and Elizabeth was left in the care of Robert and Lady Tyrwhitt. The Tyrwhitts tried to have her admit that Seymour was plotting to marry her. All of their attempts failed and Elizabeth never admitted anything. Later life Shortly before dying in 1553, Edward disinherited his sisters and named their cousin, Lady Jane Grey his heir. However, Mary gathered support and deposed Jane within nine days. Mary, now Queen, imprisoned Elizabeth in the Tower of London, after she suspected Elizabeth's involvement in Wyatt's rebellion. Elizabeth was later put under house arrest at Woodstock Palace, before being allowed to return to her home in Hatfield. Upon Mary's death in 1558, Elizabeth ascended the throne and became Queen of England at age twenty-five. Elizabeth's reign became known as the Elizabethan Age, a time period in which the arts flourished in England. She also earned the nicknames, the "Virgin Queen" for refusing all offers of marriage, and "Good Queen Bess". She ruled over England for forty-five years, dying at the age of seventy on March 24, 1603. Personality and traits One of Elizabeth's dominating traits during her childhood was her insecurity toward her father, who made her feel unwanted at times. Elizabeth often did or said things specifically to please her father. She was also shown to be sensible, studious, and playful, as well as a loyal friend. In the epilogue, Elizabeth was described as "both majestic and modest" during her reign as Queen. Elizabeth was very bright, being able to translate Greek and Latin texts into English. Her father described one of her translations as "eloquent and witty". She was also interested in music and science. Family tree :''See also: Category:House of Tudor Behind the scenes as Elizabeth]] *Elizabeth is the main character of the fictional diary, Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor by Kathryn Lasky. *She is a minor character in Anne Boleyn and Me, Henry VIII's Wives, Lady Jane Grey, Bloody Tower, and The Queen's Spies. *She was played by the Canadian actress, Tamara Hope in The Royal Diaries: Elizabeth I - Red Rose of the House of Tudor. Hope is best known for her role in Guinevere Jones. *In That Fatal Night, Dorothy Wilton visits Madame Tussauds, where she sees a wax figure of Elizabeth as well as Marie Antoinette. Appearances *''Anne Boleyn and Me'' *''Henry VIII's Wives'' *''Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor'' *''The Royal Diaries: Elizabeth I - Red Rose of the House of Tudor'' *''Lady Jane Grey'' *''Bloody Tower'' *''Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country'' *''The Queen's Spies'' References External links *Queen Elizabeth I at Biography *Elizabeth I at the Encyclopedia Britannica *Queen Elizabeth I of England at Elizabethi.org *Elizabeth I at Tudor History Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Royal Diaries Category:Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor Category:The Royal Diaries characters Category:Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:Anne Boleyn and Me Category:Anne Boleyn and Me characters Category:House of Tudor Category:Henry VIII's Wives Category:Henry VIII's Wives characters Category:Lady Jane Grey Category:Lady Jane Grey characters Category:Bloody Tower Category:Bloody Tower characters Category:The Queen's Spies Category:The Queen's Spies characters